All My Loving is For You
by Nightwing13
Summary: I never thought it would come down to this. Rehab. I was in love, but it was crushed when she left me...but now...I have an even better person. Who knew I'd find you in rehab with me. DougiexOC
1. Prologue

This is actually a McFLY fic I started a while ago but never go the chance to post it on here. I do not own McFLY…sadly.

**All My Loving is For You**

**Prologue:**

It started all on one night...

I planned it all out...

I planned the spot...

I planned the time...

I planned it all...even the ring...

But then she had other plans...plans that would destroy me forever...

...so I thought...until I met you. 


	2. Chapter 1

**This is actually a McFLY fic I started a while ago but never got the chance to post it on here. I do not own McFLY…sadly.**

**Chapter 1:**

I never really knew why Frankie called me that night. I remember talking to her a few days before, she was on tour with the girls, and she said she wouldn't be able to see me until after the tour. I didn't care though.

I was too excited because my dream girl and girlfriend wanted to see me. Too bad I was to blind; to bad I was so stupid...

I went to go see her. I told her to meet me by the closets cafe by her hotel. I told her nine o'clock sharp. When I pulled in front of the cafe, I could already see Frankie sitting at a table by herself.

My heart ached knowing she was alone. I didn't mean to be long; it was a good hour from my flat to this cafe. I climbed out of my car and headed into the cafe. A bell let the cafe know I walked in, but Frankie didn't turn to my surprise.

As I made my way over to her, I could see her texting on her cell. She was smiling, and laughing to herself. It was the smile she always had when me and her were goofing around, it was also her signature flirting smile.

"Frankie?" She slammed her phone down on the table and slowly turned around to face me. Her eyes were wide from shock. I laughed at her reaction. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" She laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon." I sat down at the table in front of her and took her hand in mine.

"For you, I'll be anywhere lightning fast." I said as a small smile grew on my face. Her thin brown eyebrows narrowed together. Then a nervous smile appeared on her face and she pulled her hand out of mine, surprising me a bit.

"Dougie..." I knew something wasn't right. "...remember when I begged you to take me back?" She's referring to the past, when she begged me to take her back as my girlfriend. "I think..." I had to stop her.

"I think we should take the next step." Her eyes widened. I took her hand back into my hand and my right hand dug into my front right pocket.

"But Dougie..."

"I know it's here somewhere." I said as I began checking my other pockets. Just as my right hand reached into my coat pocket, Frankie yanked her hand out of my grip.

"I've met someone else." My whole body froze.

_Did I hear her right, was this really happening. No, it's a joke. I'm probably on that show Punk'd, that show Ashton Kutcher runs. Yeah, that's it. Why would Frankie do this to me again? She knows how much I love her. Why would she do this?_

"You're so funny!" I said as I began laughing, assuming my thoughts were right.

"Dougie, I'm serious." I stopped laughing and I looked straight at her.

Her brown eyes were looking down at the table. Her fingers were grazing her cell phone as her phone lit up and a name popped up. Wayne Bridge.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." I grabbed her hand again and she gasped.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me. Tell me." She laughed a little.

"Dougie this isn't a movie. The truth hurts, so when I do as you say, I won't feel guilty." She said as her eyes finally met mine. "So, I don't love you. I love Wayne." My grip around her wrist released her. My hand fell to the table and I could feel my eyes burning. "We're done Doug." Before I could beg, before I could say anything else, she stood up and walked right out the door, leaving me, myself and I alone.

The love of my life...left me.

I walked outside and shoved my hands into my coat pockets as the cold air beat against me. I slowly walked to my car and started the engine. The radio immediately began blasting away.

_You heard it here first, Frankie Sandford has moved on and has Wayne Bridge wrapped around her little pop star finger!_

I immediately hit the power button. Not only did she break up with me tonight, but she was already dating this Wayne guy before she even broke up with me!

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?" I yelled as I hit my driving wheel making the horn go off. Then I sat back in my seat, letting the back of my head collide with the head rest. "I'm so stupid..." I whispered to myself.

After letting a few tears run down my face, I finally put my car in drive and headed home. I felt ill to my stomach. I couldn't stop thinking of reasons what went wrong between Frankie and I, I didn't even realize I passed my flat. But I knew where I was going.

I needed alcohol, and I didn't feel like being seen in public.

I pulled up to Tom's house; the lights were off because he, Danny, and Harry were all out together. I got out of my car and walked up to the front door. I felt around the trim of the door and found the hidden key.

With the key, I unlocked the door and let myself in. I knew Tom's house too well. I could find anything in the dark, which includes the alcohol. I opened the fridge and reached way back until my hand found a case of beer. I pulled it out and slammed it onto the counter as I pulled a barstool up for me to sit on.

I opened the first beer and chugged it. Then I did the same with the second, third, as I drank half the fourth, my hand dug into the left front pocket of my jeans and I pulled out the ring I was searching for at the cafe.

A simple silver band with three diamonds with the middle being higher than the other two. It was perfect for her.

I slammed the ring down on the counter and chugged the rest of the beer. I continued my mad drinking and didn't even hear the guys walk in. The lights flashed on, but I didn't stop drinking.

"Dougie?" I heard Tom call.

I turned around on my stool but with all the alcohol in my system, I tumbled off the stool.

The guys ran to my side and helped me up.

"Doug, what happened mate?" Danny said.

"That wonderbul and borgeous birl feated on me...and then...she dumped me."

"Aw Doug, I'm so sorry!" Harry said beside me as he helped me back to the stool. I shook my head and took another chug of the beer, letting a long burp release from my mouth.

"It's bine. I'm just gonna drink my beelings out!" I said as I opened another beer, but then...I blacked out.

From that day on, I have always had a drinking problem. The guys would always tell me to lay off, but I didn't listen. That was until, drinking wasn't enough.

I started ditching hanging out with the guys and stay at home...cutting myself. I continued wearing so many bracelets to cover the scars...but the guys found out.

They confronted me, even cried. My best mates were crying over me. I knew I went too far...and that's why I'm here...

...in rehab. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Dougie, that takes a lot to talk about for your first time to visit." I shrugged.

"Why, it's all true." The lady in charge of our little confession session gave me a kind smile.

"Yes, but not everyone is open enough to share their secrets." I just shrugged again and removed my eyes from the blue eyed dirty blonde and looked at the white floor.

Her name was Betsy. She was the psychiatrist here. Even though she said it was my first day here, it's technically my second day. The first day the guys came with me to fill some papers out and take a tour around the building. It was very plain, I guess. I used to think all rehabs were just plain white, but this one was different.

It was like a large three story long cabin. Everything about this place seemed cozy, they even had a pool, but due to some of the suicidal patients, I guess I was close to that...

I was going to miss the guys for the time I'll be away. I was going to even miss all the concerts. I know we were supposed to perform Shine a Light on some television show, but...looks like I was missing that too.

"Dougie." I looked back at Betsy. A kind smile still on her face. "Why don't you head back to your room?"

"But...the session isn't over yet."

"I'll talk to you later." She quickly said. My jaw dropped open as I stared at her. Her eyes shifted to the clipboard in her hand.

"David, it's your turn." She said, moving on to the next patient. I sighed and did as she said.

I left the white room, closing the door behind me, and turned to face the hallway. Parts of the rehab actually had color, in fact this hallway did. The hallway walls were glass so you could see out into different rooms. As I made my way through the halls, I looked out to the rooms.

Some patients talked to one another in a small living area, guards stood by the doors that led out to the cafeteria and up the stairs to bedrooms.

As I continued down the hall and entered the living area, a guard from the stairs immediately came over to me.

"You have a call Mr. Poynter." The black security guard said to me.

"Uh...thanks." He led me out the doors that were being guarded by the officers. We entered a white hallway and he led me to the right. It was lined with tables that had phones sitting on top of them. We past three of them and stopped at a table where a white phone had a red light on the keypad glowing.

I sat down and scooted myself in. The guard reached over and pressed the red glowing button and picked up the phone for me. I looked up at him and then hesitated before taking the phone from his hands. Once I did, the guard immediately walked a few feet away from me, giving me privacy. How kind.

"Hello?"

_"Hey mate, how are you?"_ Danny should have known he'd call. He'd be too busy hanging out with Georgia to see me.

"I'm fine. A little surprised that I didn't have to stay in the confession class long."

_"Huh, that's weird."_ I nodded to myself. _"Well, I hear Harry and Tom are going to drop by sometime this week."_

"Really? It'd be good to see at least some of you guys..."

_"Yeah, sorry about that. I honestly would come visit you but...you know how Georgia is when I don't spend time with her. _I nodded again to myself.

"Yeah mate, I know. It's fine."

_"Great..._ There was the sound of a woman on the other line and I groaned, knowing it was the sound of his girlfriend's voice. _"Sorry Doug, I have to go._

"Yeah, yeah, go spend time with her. I'll talk to you later." Before Danny could say anything I hung up. I groaned and rubbed my eyes as I turned in my seat. When I removed my hands from my eyes, the guard was standing in front of me again.

"AH!" I screamed, startled by his sudden appearance again.

"Sorry Mr. Poynter. How was your call?" I shrugged and stood up.

"Fine, can I go to my room now?" He nodded and led me back down the hallway.

Before we made it back to the doors, the sound of screaming and metal hitting the cold floor filled my ears. The guard immediately grabbed his baton and pulled it out of its holster.

"HELP! SHE WON'T CALM DOWN!" A female nurse called from the left end of the hallway. The guard immediately ran after the voice, leaving me by myself.

I began to walk down the hallway, wondering what was happening. Just as I took my first step, a hand landed on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my own skin.

"Dougie, you need to go back to your room." It was Betsy.

"But...what was that noise?" She closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Let's just say, not all the patients here are as well as you are."

"What?" She sighed.

"Let me walk you to your room." She put her small hand on my back and led me back to the living area. The other two patients that were once sitting on some couches were now gone. Then Betsy led me up the stairs.

"You see Dougie; you knew your problem already. You weren't in denial. When you saw how your friends reacted you immediately felt regret and took action by coming here." She explained to me as we climbed the hard wood stairs.

"So? What about that other patient?" She sighed again.

"I'm not going to lie to you Dougie...not all patients here are...well." I immediately felt regretful. "But you're making great progress for your first day of actually being here." I smiled a little.

"Thanks...but I'm...afraid..." She made us stop walking just as we made it to my bedroom door.

"What do you mean Dougie?"

"I mean...what if I do eventually get over Frankie..."

"You will!"

"...what if...what if I'm too scared to be in another relationship? What if I end up alone...what if I die alone?"

"Dougie, you won't, trust me. You just need time to be single for a little bit, until Frankie clears from your mind. Until then, just relax." She opened my bedroom door for me and patted my back. "Besides, your next love could be right around the corner." 


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the new readers! Sorry for the late update! I do not own McFLY…sadly.**

**Chapter 3:**

My alarm clock began ringing, waking me up from my slumber. For once, I had a pleasant dream. Once I didn't want to wake up from.

"Good morning Dougie!" Betsy greeted me once I came to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Morning Betsy." I said, waving to her as I picked up a tray of food and followed her to an empty table.

"So, how'd you sleep last night?" She asked as she cut her pancakes that were especially made into Mickey Mouse's head. I smiled, thinking how Tom made all his pancakes just like that. "Dougie?" Betsy called to me again.

"Oh, better. I actually had a pleasant dream." I said.

"Oh? What was it about?" Betsy said as she continued cutting her pancakes, not bothering to look up. She seems to mature even though she's only one or two years older than me.

"I can't remember." Betsy's head then shot up.

"What?" She asked with a confused look. "How is that a good dream if you can't remember it?"

"Well if I can't remember it, then it obviously wasn't bad." She just sighed.

"I guess…"

The sound of glass breaking filled my ears. I looked to my left and saw two men dressed in white trying to hold back a patient. Except, this wasn't any normal patient.

It was a think woman, and there's not even that many women patients here! The way her small muscles were outlined under tan complexion showed she was actually able to fight the two bigger men off. Her long dark brown hair, almost black, hung in front of her face, not showing an inch of her face.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed as she yanked her arms away from the two men. She kicked the guy holding her right arm and then Betsy shot out of her seat. I almost forgot she worked here.

"Give me the sedation!" She yelled at them as she ran over to the crazy girl.

"She's too strong!" The guy on her left yelled back.

"Give it here!" Betsy continued to yell. The man on the ground tossed Betsy the syringe and Betsy jammed it into the girl's right arm.

The girl screamed and pushed Betsy away, making Betsy fall back on some chairs. The girl then pulled her left arm from the man and ran to the cafeteria doors.

"Somebody stop her!" Betsy yelled as she slowly tried standing up.

I don't know why I jumped to my feet right after Betsy said that, but I did. I ran after the girl and grabbed her right wrist. She immediately turned around and I saw her face for the very first time.

Her cat like green eyes were wide with terror. Her body was shaking, along with the syringe still in her arm. I don't know how this girl triggered my memory, but I remembered my dream for the first time. In fact, this girl…well at least a calmer version of this girl was in my dream. We spent time together…as a couple.

"It's alright." I told her as I grabbed the syringe. "I'll help you." I pulled the syringe out and her eyes fluttered closed. Her body immediately fell into my arms. She looked so peaceful and calm.

"Hurry, take her back to her room!" Betsy ordered the two men. The two men ran up behind me and ripped my dream girl out of my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled as I tried pulling one of the guys back, however, Betsy put her hand on my shoulder and I looked back at her.

"Don't worry, she's fine." I looked back at the men as they dragged her out of the cafeteria. They weren't even being gentle with her.

I then noticed where they were taking her. They were taking her to the room where I heard the ruckus after my phone call with Danny yesterday.

"What are they doing to her?" I asked her, turning to face her again.

"They're helping her. Don't worry Dougie." She told me again.

"How? By torturing her?" I asked, raising my voice a bit.

"Dougie…"

"I want to see her!" I yelled, getting ready to follow the two men, but Betsy grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"No, she'll most likely put you in a worse condition!" I spun around to face her again. My eyes glaring into her blue ones.

"So, you're saying I'm still in bad condition?" She didn't say anything. "Are you saying you lied to me yesterday when you said I was better than most of the other patients here?" She didn't say anything else but lowered her head. "All the people here don't even care about us! They're just liars!" Her head shot up again.

"Dougie, listen!" I pulled my arm from her grasp making her stumble a bit.

"No, I'm done listening." I turned to walk to the door, but stopped before leaving. "I thought this place was suppose to help us…not hurt us even more." I said over my shoulder, and then I continued on my way to my room. I had nothing better to do then go there….there was no way those guards would let me see that girl…


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, I'm failing at updating my fics! Thanks for the new readers! Sorry for the late update! I do not own McFLY…sadly.**

**Chapter 4:**

After Betsy's failed attempt of trying to calm me down, I went up to my room. I was still a bit tired so I decided to take a nap. However, once I got there, I couldn't sleep. I laid down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling, only thinking of that poor girl.

Then something caught my attention. I heard the sound of a stick beating something. I looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Then I realized something.  
>The beating was coming from that girl's room.<br>I burst into a run, running through the doors that led to the phones, but I turned left and ran down the hall where the girls room was. I couldn't believe it. The people who were suppose to help us, was beating a woman!  
>But when I came up to the white double doors, I looked through the window and relaxed, just a little. The girl was awake and she was the cause of the sound alright. She was throwing a tennis ball against the wall and was catching it. There were two doctors in there with her. They seemed to be watching her.<br>"What are they-" I began to ask out loud, but I accidentally pushed the door open and tumbled inside. I looked at the doors as they looked back at me.  
>The male doctor pulled out a walkie-talkie. I guess he was going to call security, but the female doctor put a hand on the walker-talkie and shook her head at him. She raised her index finger and pointed at something. I followed the female doctor's gaze and was surprised to see the girl looking back at me.<br>"Let's go," The female doctor said to her companion. "She wants to talk to him." The two doctors left and I looked back at the girl, button she returned to her own little game of catch. I stood up, and began to think of what I should say to her, but then she spoke.  
>"What are you doing here?" I looked back at het just as she caught the ball one last time and she carelessly looked over to me.<br>"Uh..."  
>"So what, you felt sorry for me back there, what do you want now?" She asked as she stood up and walked over to me. She looked directly into my eyes and said, "Don't get the idea that I'm defenseless." In that quick moment, I spit out the reason why I came.<br>"I thought they were beating you. After your show out in the cafeteria I thought they were going to hurt you...so I came." After explaining my reason got appearance, she looked surprised. Then she turned from me and began playing catch again.  
>"I don't need protecting Mr. Angel." She said.<br>I guess she thought I left because she didn't say anything else. This somehow bugged me. I wanted her to continue talking. So I walked up beside her and just as the tennis ball bounced off the wall, I caught it before she did and threw it back.  
>"The names Dougie." I caught the ball again and could feel her eyes still on me. Then she spoke again after catching the ball and looking at it as she spoke.<br>"Juliette, but...you can call me Juel." Then she threw the ball at the wall again and we began playing catch.

"Juel…it suits you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, I'm failing at updating my fics! Thanks for the new readers! Sorry for the late update! I do not own McFLY…sadly.**

**Chapter 5:**

Ever since that day I befriend Juel, I felt better with my life. I didn't feel as alone as I used too when all my friends could only keep in contact with me with phone calls. Plus, I wasn't the only being helped with this new friendship. Even Juel was being affected.

Juel seemed to trust me more and more each day I came to visit her. She seemed to talk more even though she sounded angry with me, but I understood why. I was able to walk around this place freely and nobody was worried I'd do something crazy, but for Juel…for Juel it was a nightmare. She's always locked up in a small and confided room. Even I wouldn't be able to stay in there for long…then again…I'm not the calmest guy out there.

I was making my way back to Juel's room. Of course there was the familiar sound of yelling coming from her room. I knew Juel was giving the guards a hard time, but I wasn't going to just leave her to fight them.

I quickly began running to her room and burst through the door. The two doctors were in there once again with their clipboards studying Juel's reaction as some security guards tried putting a straight jacket on her.

"Hey knock it off!" I finally yelled making, not only the guards, but the two doctors turn to look at me. I felt a bit awkward as they all stared at me, but then Juel caught my attention.

She quickly pushed the closer guard to her into the other guard and took off running towards me. She grabbed my right arm and spun around me, hiding behind me. The two guards finally noticed her run behind me and they were getting ready to come after her.

"Don't let them near me…" She whispered as she buried her face into my back. Her arms tightened around my waist. It was like I was her protector.

Taking my attention from Juel, I looked back at the guards. They were slowly walking towards me and I grabbed Juel's arms to comfort her. "Don't come near her!" I ordered through gritted teeth. The guards were surprised by my reaction and froze.

"Relax Dougie…" The female doctor said. In fact after visiting Juel so many times I discovered her name was Ms. Denise White, and the other doctor was Mr. Jonathan Dickerson. "Guards, leave." She said as she looked back at them. The guards nodded and left the room, and then Ms. White looked back at me. "You have 30 minutes to talk with her. Jonathan, let's go." Ms. White led the way for both her and Mr. Dickerson out the double doors.

When I was sure they were gone, I looked down at my waist where Juel's arms were still wrapped around me. I chuckled to myself and pulled her arms off me. "I thought you could take care of yourself?" I said as I turned around so I was standing in front of Juel.

I could tell Juel remembered her words she told me a while ago her eyebrows pulled together, annoyed with my teasing. She just simply punched me lightly in my right arm. I laughed at her childish reaction and she walked to the middle of the room where she picked up the only colored object, the yellow tennis ball. She began playing wall ball and talked to me at the same time.

"So what are you doing here today?" Juel asked just as I walked over and caught the ball before she could and threw the ball against the wall again.

"Can't I visit my insane friend?" I said with a smile. I looked over at her and her face was neutral. She always has a neutral face when she's annoyed with me, and of course it makes me laugh.

"Not when your insane 'friend' is almost put in a straight jacket." Juel responded as she put air quotation marks around friend. I laughed again and I caught the ball after Juel threw it against the wall.

"Why were they even putting you in a straight jacket? Get in a tussle with one of the guards again?" I asked with a cocky smile as I threw the tennis ball again. Juel didn't respond right away. In fact when she caught the ball she just inspected it for a while. After about five minutes of silence she spoke up again.

"They wanted to see how fast you would come running after me." Then she threw the ball against the wall. I guess I wasn't paying much attention because the ball came back to my direction and clocked me in the forehead making me fall down and holding my forehead.

"Owww!" I groaned as I lay on the white floor.

"Dougie!" Juel called as she ran over to my side knelt down behind me and placed my head in her lap. "Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see her green eyes and a smile slowly crept onto my face.

"Yeah…I'll get over it. You know you're eyes look like emeralds…" I noticed a fait pink blush show on her tan cheeks as she looked back at me. She suddenly pushed my head off her lap and my head hit the cold floor, making me groan again but I guess I deserved it after surprising her all of a sudden. "What was that for-?"

"I prefer rubies." She suddenly said as she turned from me. I fell silent and just watched Juel.

She was sitting on her knees away from me, facing the white double doors. She looked cute, as if she was waiting for Santa Claus to come through the door and give her a sack full of presents. However…my mind began drifting when I noticed a cross on the back of her neck. I never noticed it before, but today she had her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey what's this?" I asked as I slid behind her and poked the tattoo. She squealed and grabbed the back of her neck. She quickly spun around, falling on her but and scooted away from me. Her eyes were wide from shock. It all happened so fast that I couldn't help but laugh. "My bad?"

"You're fingers are cold! And do you always go putting your finger where it doesn't belong?" I stopped laughing. Juel seemed confused of why I stopped laughing and a smirk came up on my face.

"That's what she said!" Juel covered her face with her hands and groaned and I laughed once more. She fell backwards on the floor trying to ignore my laughter.

When I finally stopped laughing we just sat in silence. We did this a lot when we had nothing to say. At first I didn't like it but I know this is Juel's thinking time and she doesn't like being disturbed.

"Dougie…?" Juel quietly called out to me.

"Yeah?" I responded noticing Juel still hadn't moved from her position.

"You leave soon...right?" I dropped my head. In all honesty, I didn't want to leave. That meant I was leaving Juel.

"Yeah…tomorrow…" Silence fell between us again. Then I noticed Juel move. I looked up and she walked towards me.

She crouched down in front of me and covered my eyes with her right hand. I couldn't help but laugh at her and asked, "What are you doing you silly girl?"

"Shh…just be quiet." She whispered to me.

I've spent days with this girl. I pretty much know her like a book I've read over hundreds of times, and I love that I know everything about her, but what she was doing now…I felt so lost.

I felt her left cheek against my own and I could feel her warm breath on my ear.

"I love you…"

"Wha-" Before I could ask what was wrong with her, I felt a pair of gentle lips against my own.

Her hand that covered my eyes slid to my cheek and her left hand made its way to my other cheek. Even I couldn't help from keeping my hands off her. My arms linked themselves around her petite waste. I was probably insane for kissing her back…but somewhere deep down…I knew I had feelings for her. But before our tongues could enter each others' mouths, she stopped us.

She removed my arms from her waist and stood up, turning away from me. "You should go." She said coldly. "You need to pack your things so you can leave." I was confused by her sudden action and stood up behind her.

I placed my left hand on her right shoulder and started to say, "But Juel…what just…"

"JUST GO!" Her sudden outrage surprised me. I knew she wanted me to leave…and I wasn't going to disobey her wish.

"Okay…" My hand slid off her shoulder and I walked past her and to the doors. Before leaving I said my last words to her. "Goodbye Juel…"


End file.
